Blood River
by Best Writer Darnsmith
Summary: The Dark Forest is growing easily, and there is no cat to stop it. The heart-stopping secret is out, where did the two kits come from, and what do they want with ThunderClan? Trust and anger does not mix together, and one cat's heart will burn into flames. Will two cats light the fire or seize in darkness forever? Book Two out of the Dark Dawn series.
1. Lightning's Death

**A\N- Alright here is the second book of the Dark Dawn series. For people who didn't read Dark Dawn's final Chapter; The Truth this is what happened at the end...**

_"You wanna punish StarClan for making your life miserable?" he snarled. Brambleheart slowly nodded._

_"Yes I do."_

_"Great. Brambleheart, do you accept to lead the Dark Forest to end the four Clans?" Tigerstar asked. I looked at Brambleheart with horror, knowing what she is going to say._

_"Yes." she murmured. "I will end them all."_

**So now here is the story opening; no prologue just Chapter 1:**

_(No one's POV)_

In ThunderClan, sorrow was off the charts. After Rainpath has found out about Brambleheart's new mission, she had stopped talking to her. The two 'sisters' were growing apart. Very rapidly. Well lets get on with this story...

Things in ThunderClan was doing just fine for now. Brambleheart and Dewheart were chatting; Amberwhisker and Rainpath were talking in the Medicine Cat den. All until Jayfeather started to rapidly cough again. Rainpath bolted up and took herbs to him. Jayfeather had greencough and Rainpath was very worried. All the cats havn't been too happy about Brambleheart and kept their distance. For an example; Molenose, Cherrystorm, Patchpaw and Amberwhisker had to go on a hunting patrol with Brambleheart and they were scared to the edge. Hollykit even went up to her and asked if Brambleheart was going to kill her.

Squirrelstar perked her ears when Jayfeather was still coughing, even after Rainpath entered the den. The whole Clan was worried now. When Rainpath came out with tears in her eyes; the Clan knew what happened.

Jayfeather was dead.

Cats mourned and mourned, except for Brambleheart. She just sat by Dewheart in the corner of the camp.

Graystripe, Dustpelt and Sandstorm were talking with Squirrelstar. Squirrelstar nodded.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather beneath the High rock for a clan meeting." Squirrelstar mewed. She looked at the three warriors.

"Sandstorm, Graystripe and Dustpelt, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go to join the elders?"

"It is." they replied in unison.

"Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given to us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest." Graystripe, Sandstorm and Dustpelt nodded and went to the elders' den.

But all anger was unleashed.

Amberwhisker stared at her brother and Brambleheart in anger.

"Why are you hanging around a _killer_?" Amberwhisker snarled. Dewheart padded up to her.

"She's not a killer! She would never do that!" Dewheart snapped. Amberwhisker growled.

"She killed Ashfoot, her scent was there, if she was supposedly hunting with you, then how was her scent on Ashfoot's body! She is WindClan anyway, not ThunderClan!" Amberwhisker mewed. "And you migth as well be her stupid mate, oh water you can't because she rejected you thoasands of times!" Amberwhisker screamed and ran off. Dewheart stood there, his amber eyes burning at the past presence of his sister. Snowtail calmly padded up to Dewheart.

"She is just stressing herself out, it's-"

"LIGHTNINGKIT!" Cinderheart interupted Snowtail. ThunderClan cats whirled around to see Lightningkit dying at the jaws of an adder. Lionblaze looked at his paws. Brambleheart sighed. Another kit dead...

What was ThunderClan to come?


	2. The Holly in Water

**A\N- Just saying this is going to be a short chappy but on the bright side, Chatper 3 will be soming tomorrow or later tonight! Yay!**

_(No one's POV)_

Hollykit and Waterkit were playfighting outside the nursery. Hollykit pounced on Waterkit and Waterkti squealed in shock. Cinderheart came stomping out of the den and started to lick the two kitd visciously.

"Today is your award ceremony," Cinderheart mewed. Hollykit and Waterkit squaled in excitement. Squirrelstar stood on the hihgledge with Lionblaze.

"Cats who can catch their own prey, please gather underneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." Squirrelstar yowled. Cats gathered underneath her. Hollykit and Waterkit wer psyched.

"Hollykit, Waterkit come on up." Squirrelstar ordered. The two she-kits bounced up happily to the ginger leader. She turned to Hollykit.

"Before you get your Warrior name, Hollykityou are now to be called Hollypaw. Foxleap." Squirrelstar turned to the reddish tabby tom. "You did very well with Cherrystorm, so I will give you Hollypaw." Squirrelstar mewed and the two cats touched noses. Squirrelstar turned to Waterkit.

"Before you get your Warrior name, Waterkit you will now to be called Waterpaw. Snowtail, you have proved your loyslty and bravery to ThunderClan so I will give you Waterpaw as your apprentice." Squirrelstar mewed. The two cats touched noses. Squirrelstar silenced everyone with her tail. Lionblaze looked proudly at his kits.

**Okay so there you go! Believe me, the chapters are going to get better and better, especially next chapter!**


	3. The Shadow Leaf

**A\N- Okay this is going to be a GOOD chapter! So here you guys go!**

_(Brambleheart's POV)_

In ThunderClan camp, all was quiet. Hollypaw and Waterpaw were chatting with their mentors. Dewheart was on a patrol great, I'm alone. And to make things much worst, two certain she-cats came up.

"Hey killer." Amberwhisker taunted. Rainpath laughed beside her and burned her eyes into mine. I knew she knew my secret. She knows I am the darkness that will rip this Clan into shreds, one by one. Amberwhisker pushed me out of her path and I growled lightly, telling hert to back off or someone is going to get hurt. Amberwhisker was sneering to herself when I looked back. I spat something and ran into Snowtail.

"Hello, Brambleheart." Snowtailed greeted. I nodded and walked past him to see Berrynose. He was talking to Poppyfrost. He noticed my presence and signaled Poppyfrost to walk out the den, nicely. He sat down.

"I know you didn't kill Ashfoot, but I'm the one who raised you I'm feeling your pain. You're like a daughter to me." Berrynose mewed soflty. I slowly nodded and cried into his fur. StarClan hated me and I had to get my revenge, Revenge. In just that moment, ShadowClan cats poured into the clearing. I quickly jerked my head and dived into battle. I noticed Tanfur fighting Dewheart and I leaped on him. We rolled and I swipped my claw at him. He growled in shock and lashed a claw at me, but I swiftly dodged it. Blackstar shot straight up and mewed: "SHADOWCLAN RETREAT!" ShadowClan cats then retreated, leaving ThunderClan camp mostly empty. Squirrelstar shrieked one what she had seen.

"LEAFPOOL'S DEAD!"

**A\N- Sorry this took so long to update, planning something for another story!**


	4. A Patched Scar

**A\N- Sorry I killed Leafpool, NOT I never liked Leafpool! Anyways here is Chapter 4:**

_(Brambleheart's POV)_

I looked over camp. Cats were mourning over Leafpool's death. I noticed Dewheart wincing in pain. I padded over to him.

'Are you okay, do you need to see Rainpath? That scratch looks very bad!" I mewed with worry. Amberwhisker trudged over.

"When did you care about him?" She snarled in anger. I darted my eyes at her and padded up to her. She growled, I growled back before Snowtail and Dewheart got between us.

"Stop!" Snowtail yowled. Amberwhisker flicked he rtail in annoyance and padded away, muttering to herself. I sighed and went to see Rainpath. Cats were lined up to see her. As the only Medicine Cat, she was busy.

"Okay, you can go Brackenfur." she mewed. The golden-brown tom nodded and padded off. Patchpaw was next in line. Rainpasth's eyes went wide.

"Patchpaw, I can't fix that...that is a permanent scar!" she mewed in horror. The black and white tom looked at Rainpath with sad edyes, making Blossomfall to barge into the den and take Patchpaw out. Squirrelstar gathered everyone wiht her tail.

"I believe two apprentices should become Warriors." she announced. Skypaw and Stonepaw tensed and Dovewing looked at her kits with pride.

"Stonepaw and Skypaw come on up!" she ordered. The two apprentices padded up their.

"StarClan please look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard in understanding the ways of your noble code. So, Stonepaw and Skypaw formk now on you will be known as Stonewhisker and Skyheart!"

The Clan cheered, obviously Dovewing and Bumblestripe the loudest. I padded over to where Dewheart and Snowtail were talking. They stopped talking when I got over there. I drowsily leaned on Dewheart and we padded to the Warriors den for sleep.

**A\N- I know, not that exciting chapter, but believe me it gets interesting!**


	5. The Fight

**A\N- Sorry guys I havn't updated in a while been doing something else lately... anyways here is Chapter 5!**

Brambleheart stiffened between Dewheart and Foxleap. The three were sent on a hunting patrol and she was stuck between them. Her and Rainpath were growing farther apart, and well Brambleheart had a bad feeling about it. The Clan dropped their suspicions about her killing Ashfoot, but still... why did Rainpath have to ruin everything? Brambleheart shook her head in pain and headed on.

The three got back into camp when Brambleheart dropped her prey and was heading towards Dewheart when Rainpath stopped her path.

"You know you killed Ashfoot! You might as well had killed Sorreltail too!" Rainpath mewed loudly. Brambleheart's turned her head.

"What?! Are you crazy I would never do such a thing!" Brambleheart snarled. Rainpath still stared without blinking.

"Your a _killer_. A _bloody killer_." Rainpath growled. Brambleheart's last string snapped. She leaped onto Rainpath, pinning her down and pressing her unsheathed claws deep into the gray she-cats fur. Rainpath swatted at Brambleheart, causing her to growl, when Amberwhisker leaped on Brambleheart and held her down along with Snowtail. Dewheart helped Rainpath up. Squirrelstar padded to them.

"What is going on here?!" she mewed intensively. Rainpath growled.

"Brambleheart was threatening me and she attacked me!" she snarled. Brambleheart's brows raised up and let out a snarl. "She is lying!" Squirrelstar shook her head.

"You guys are sister! What happened?" She shook her head with worry. Brambleheart's dark blue eyes gorged into Squirrelstar's green ones.

"Rainpath will never be my sister."

**A\N- Again, sorry for the late update I will be updating all summer but shorter chapters Review and Review!**


	6. Confrontation

**A\N- Sorry guys if my chapter appears real short...but believe me thay may be short but they are good :D. This chapter does not revolve around the main characters.**

Ivypool woke up, seeing two cats. _These cats seem a lot like Ashfrost and Millie..._. Ivypool shook her head and padded towards the scene. Millie was sitting by the river, calm as ever. Ashfrost, Ashpaw back then, lurked behind her. Ivypool's eyes begin to water when Ashfrost crept closer, claws unsheathed. Ivypool begin to wail out for Millie to watch out but Ashfrost descicively clawed her throat. Ivypool looked a horror as Ashfrost licked his paw full of blood.

"IVYPOOL?!" Ashfrost mewed worriedly. Ivypool woke up, her screaming at the sight of Ashfrost. Lionblaze came in the den.

"What is going on here?" Lionblaze mewed. Ivypool shook her head. "I had a nightmare Lionstar." The golden tom nodded and went out. He turned to Ivypool. "Lead a hunting patrol consisting of three other warriors. Ivypool scanned the camp.

"Ashfrost, Skyheart and Amberwhisker." Ivypool mewed. The three cats took their place beside her. Ivypool thought of any idea.

"Me and Ashfrost, Skyheart and Amberwhisker. Lets split up." Ivypool mewed. The cats nodded.

Minutes later Ivypool stopped to a halt. Ashfrost questioning behind her. Ivypool whipped around to face him.

"I know you murdered Milliie." she snarled. Ashfrost's blue eyes darkened. "How did you find out?" he snarled. Ivypool didn't back down. "I had a dream." Ashfrost rolled his eyes.

"Think what you want to then..." he snarled and angrilly padded off.

**A\N- I know this was short but this chapter was inmportant :D next chapter will be out later tonight**


	7. Trust

**A\N- Sorry this took so long, I took a vacation to Europe.**

Rainpath woke up the rain groggily pounding the ground outside. She sighed heavily and rose to her paws. Something wasn't right in ThunderClan. Something is dragging it down, not being able to reach its true destiny. Rainpath then slid out of her den. She went to Squirrelstar's den and said she was going to Moonpool. Squirrelstar nodded.

Rainpath trudged along the path to Moonpool. Rainpath saw Crowstar and he nodded at her presence, clearly wanted to see his sister, instead.

Rainpath finally got to Moonpool, so see that Kestrelflight was there too. He was already in his dream. Rainpath set herself down and put her head to the water. She then woke up, in StarClan. Infront of her was Hollyleaf.

"Hello, Rainpath." Hollyleaf mewed. Rainpath nodded. Hollyleaf's face straightened. "I have something to tell you." she mewed. She came close to Rainpath's ear and barely whispered...

"For you cannot trust anyone, not even your own family."

**A\N- I know this is short, all my chapters are really gonna be kinda short...except the the finally of course :D**


	8. Anger

**A\N- Okay here is Chatper 8...Nothing really to say.**

Squirrelstar scanned the camp impatiently. She has sent Patchpaw and his mentor out for their final assesment, and she hasn't seen them. Her ears perked up when she heard Patchpaw's excited voice and his mentors laugh. She jumped to her paws, happy to make Patchpaw a warrior.

"All cats that can catch their own prey, please gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." Squirrelstar yowled. Cats gathered beneath her. "Patchpaw is ready to become a Warrior, come on up Patchpaw." she purred. The tom jolted up by her. Squirrelstar looked up.

"StarClan, look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code. Patchpaw, do you except the Warrior code and will do anything to defend this Clan even with the cost of your life?" Squirrelstar mewed.

"Yes." Patchpaw mewed. Squrrelstar nodded.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I now name you Patchear." Squirrelstar mewed.

"PATCHEAR! PATCHEAR! PATCHEAR!" The Clan cheered. Patchear looked filled with pride.

"I am going to sleep." Berrynose grunted after Squirrelstar finished. The rest of the Warriors agreed and went to bed.

Brambleheart got up, she was suposed to meet Tanfur tonight. She sneakily slid out of camp, but she didn't know Patchear was watching her.

"Brambleheart come back!" Patchear yelled, softly so no one else would here. The brown she-cat went on.

When Brambleheart padded back to camp, Patchear could smell the ShadowClan scent. He whipped around to face her.

"You are sneaking off to see a ShadowClan cat?" Patchear questioned. Brambleheart's burning dark blue eyes gaze locked within his green ones.

"If you tell anybody about this, I will kill you." Brambleheart said cold-heartedly and padded into the Warriors den, making Patchear look at her with confusion.

**A\N- OOO Patchear VS Brambleheart, I just did...**


	9. The Flower In The Pool

**A\N- This Chapter doesn't revolve around main characters (WARNING: CHAPTER REAL SHORT)**

Patchear's gaze drifted upon Waterpaw. He always thought the blue-gray she-cat was as bueatiful as the midnight moon. He set his head on his paws. Waterpaw and Hollypaw were talking joyfuly about ther test this morning, and by the looks of it, they both think they pass. Squirrelstar yowled for the Clan to gather beneath her for a Clan meeting.

"Waterpaw and Hollypaw come on up." Squirrelstar mewed. The two she-cats padded up with pride.

"I, Squirrelstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Waterpaw. do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend you Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Waterpaw said proudly.

"I, Squirrelstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Hollypaw. do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend you Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Hollypaw calmly spoken

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Waterpaw, Hollypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Waterflower and Hollypool. StarClan honors your Wisdom and Loyalty." Squirrelstar finished.

"WATERFLOWER! HOLLYPOOL! WATERFLOWER! HOLLYPOOL!" The Clan cheered. When he was cheering, Patchear could feel Brambleheart's cold dark blue gaze burning into his pelt.

**A\N- Okay just saying next Chapter is where the Plot come to the rising action, starting all the events until the awesome finale chapter. All of this was precaution, and NEXT CHAPTER STARTS THE GOOD STUFF!**


	10. The Shadowed Breeze

**A\N- Sorry I havn't updated in a while...**

**Anyways here is Chapter 10, and New Allegiances!**

_**THUNDERCLAN**_

Leader: Squirrelstar-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Rainpath- light gray she-cat with light blue eyes

**Warriors:** Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cherrystorm-a ginger she-cat

Molenose-a brown-and-cream tom

Dewheart-gray tom with amber eyes

Amberwhisker-pale gray she-cat with white paws, muzzle and right ear with amber eyes

Snowtail-white tom with amber eyes

Ashfrost-dark gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Willowheart-gray-and-white she-cat with light blue eyes

Brambleheart-dark brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Stonewhisker-pale gray tabby tom with darker paws

Skyheart-white-and-silver she-cat with a gray tail

Patchear-black-and-white tom with ice-blue eyes

Hollypool-sleek black she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Waterflower-blue gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

**Queens: **Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Stonekit and Skykit)

**Elders:** Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

_**SHADOWCLAN**_

Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

Deputy: Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very old small tom  
Apprentice, Soulflower

**Warriors:** Smokefoot-black tom

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat  
Apprentice, Foxpaw

Shrewfoot-dark gray tom  
Apprentice, Pidgeonpaw

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

Ferretclaw-cream-and-gray tom

Wildfang-huge, muscular tortoiseshell tom with orange tail

Breezeflower-sleek pure black she-cat

Sootwhisker-dark gray (almost black) tabby tom with long whiskers

Pebblefur-dark gray tom wiith lighter spots

Mapleheart-dark brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices:** Soulflower-pure white she-cat wtih light blue eyes

Foxpaw-ginger tom with a white tail

Pidgeonpaw-tortoiseshell tom with white paws and green eyes

**Queens: **Ivytail-black, whte and tortoiseshell she-cat

Darkflower-dark gray she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes (expecting Wildfang's kits)

Applefur-mottled brown she-cat (expecting Ferretclaw's kits)

**Elders:** Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

_**WINDCLAN**_

Leader: Crowstar-dark gray tom

Deputy: Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom  
Apprentice, Windyfire

Warriors: Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Emberfoot-gray tom with two darker paws

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail-dark gray she-catt

Sunstrike-toroiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Whiskerface-light brown tom

Furzeheart-gray-and-white she-cat

Bouldertail-large pale gray tom

**Apprentices:** Windyfire-small gray she-cat with wavy ginger streaks

**Queens: **Whitetail-small white she-cat (mother to Emberfoot's kis; Smallkit and Goosekit)

Nightcloud-black she-cat (mother to Crowstar's kit; Ashkit)

**Elders:** Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

Tornear-tabby tom

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

_**RIVERCLAN**_

Leader: Reedstar-black tom

Deputy- Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat-Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Warriors :Mistyfoot-gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice, Willowshine

Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat  
Apprentice, Cedarpaw

Minfur-light gray tabby tom

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice, Bluepaw

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Beetlewhisker-brown-and-white tabby tom

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt-light brown tom

Hollowleaf-dark brown tabby tom

Troutstream-pale gray tabby she-cat

Acorntail-dark brownt tabby tom

**Apprentices: **Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

Bluepaw-dark blue tabby tom

Cedarpaw-sleek gray she-cat

**Queens:** Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Palekit)

**Elders:** Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom

_**XXXXXX**_

Brambleheart padded out of the Warriors den, catching a gaze from Rainpath. Brambleheart rolled her eyes and padded next to Dewheart, who was talking to Hollypool.

"-and then thats how it happened." Dewheart mewed. Hollypool laughed, making Dewheart blush. Brambleheart twitched in response.

"Dewheart, you, and three others go hunt." Lionblaze ordered, his golden fur glowing like the sun. Dewheart scanned the camp for Warriors.

"Hollypool, Ashfrost and Brambleheart." Dewheart mewed. Lionblaze nodded, flicking his tail to the exit of the camp.

Ashfrost set his pace to match Brambleheart's. Brambleheart looked at him funny, then trudged on the catch up with Dewheart. When Brambleheart came up to Dewheart, she saw Hollypool's tail flicker to, a mostly low area, on Dewheart. (You guys know what I am talking about? XD). Brambleheart growled out loud, making Hollypool's eyes flicker in satisfaction and made Dewheart whip around.

"What is your problem?" Dewheart asked. Brambleheart's dark blue eyes flickered to Hollypool.

"Her, she is my problem!" Brambleheart snarled, and stomped off angrily. Ashfrost attempted to run after her, but Dewheart laid his tail on Ashfrost's shoulder. "She needs to calm herself down." The gray tom nodded, still part of his dark blue eyes showed worry.

Brambleheart's brown fur raised, and she glided through the slick brambles and ferns. She halted to a stop when she saw a dark gray she-cat run with prey in her jaws, a worried face masked her.

"Hey! Get back here!" Brambleheart growled and darted off after the dark gray she-cat. Brambleheart barreled herself into the side of the mysterious she-cat, resulting of her being knocked over. The she-cat looked at Brambleheart with scared yellow eyes. Brambleheart's tone boomed throughout the forest.

"What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" Brambleheart growled. The she-cat squirmed from underneath her. "I-I-I-" The she-cat stuttered before Brambleheart lifted her paw, claws unsheathed and was about to swipe-

"BRAMBLEHEART!" Dewheart yowled and barreled into Brambleheart, pinning her down. Brambleheart secretly blushed (if cats blush). Hollypool calmly stood beside the she-cat. The she-cat's yellow eyes was full of fear. Ashfrost came and picked up the prey.

"Lets go back to camp." Dewheart mewed. He beckoned the she-cat with the flick of his tail, while Brambleheart noticed the huge she-cat's belly. The five then left for camp.

When the five got to camp, everyone was rambling, until Squirrelstar stopped everyone with the motion of her tail.

"I was about to send search patrols for you guys." Squirrelstar snapped. Dewheart dipped his head. 'We ran into this she-cat." Squirrelstar leapt off the highrock, to face the she-cat.

"Breezeflower of ShadowClan?" Squirrelstar asked, the she-cat nodded. All of a sudden, Breezeflower yowled in pain. Squirrelstar knew what was happening.

"Brambleheart, get Rainpath." Squirrelstar ordered quickly. Brambleheart nodded and raced to the Medicine Cat den where Amberwhisker and Rainpath were chatting.

"Rainpath, Squirrelstar wants you." Brambleheart spat. The light gray she-cat rolled her eyes and zoomed out of the den. Dewheart came back with a stick. Breezeflower clamped her teeth onto the stick. Rainpath looked at Brambleheart.

"Go get some Borage." Rainpath ordered. Brambleheart cocked her head. "What does Borage-"

"NOW!"

Brambleheart raced into the Medicine Cat den, looking at all the herbs. Amberwhisker's eyes darted to Brambleheart. "What do you need?"

"Borage." Brambleheart mewed, sounding obviously irritated. Amberwhisker nodded and gave her the herb.

When Brambleheart got out of the Medicine Cat den, three kits were in a bundle by Breezeflower's belly. Rainpath took the Borage.

"Here Breezeflower, eat this." Rainpath mewed. Breezeflower nodded and chewed the herb. Squirrelstar looked at Breezeflower.

"One question, why were you running to ThunderClan?" Squirrelstar asked. Breezeflower's face lightened up.

"I sneaked out of ShadowClan. I want to join ThunderClan." Breezeflower weakily asked. Squirrelstar called Lionblaze into her den. Few minutes later they came out of the den.

"You may join. Later you can tell me why." Squirrelstar mewed and left the nursery. Breezeflower looked at her kits. "For the sleek silver she-cat, Silverkit. For the dark gray tom, Nightkit. For the last ginger tom, I can't decide between Flamekit or Blazekit." Breezeflower mewed. She looked at Brambleheart. "What do you think?"

"Flamekit." Brambleheart answered blankly.

"Silverkit, Nightkit and Flamekit." Breezeflower mewed proudly. Behind the den, a tortioseshell tom stood, smirking evily. He put his paw into the air, and his claws unsheathed. He jagged it into the ground.

"Breezeflower, you made a wrong mistake." he snarled quietly, and dragged his claw in the dirt, making a flower be cut in half.

"Buh bye ThunderClan. he mewed and quietly padded back to ShadowClan camp.

**A\N- Yes, Breezeflower! Isn't she awesome! Is she gonna be another Ferncloud? JK JK.**


	11. The Blood Moor

**A\N- Warning : This Chapter is really sad. Be prepared to cry. I did writing this Chapter.**

Brambleheart woke up, rain pouring down onto her head. She looked up at the top of the Warriors den, and noticed a hole right above her nest. She heard Ashfrost chuckle beside her. Brackenfur came into the Warrior den, with his pelt soaked down to the bottom. He had a annoyed expression on his face. Brambleheart shook her pelt, resulting water to get on Cloudtail.

"Hey! Watch where you fling that water!" Cloudtail hissed. Brambleheart rolled her eyes and noticed Dewheart cuddled next to Hollypool, and Hollypool purred in response. Brambleheart felt hurt and tears fill in her eyes, and she quickly wiped it off of her face. Ashfrost saw this and stood next to Brambleheart.

"You don't have to hide it." Ashfrost softly mewed. Brambleheart turned her face slowly, and a small smile formed but quickly went away.

"You wanna go hunting?" Ashfrost asked, hope forming in his dark blue eyes. Brambleheart thought for a moment and answered. "That will be fine with me." Brambleheart mewed joyfully. Squirrelstar noticed while talking to Lionblaze. "That was her first smile since, since she became a Warrior..." Squirrelstar mewed. Lionblaze nodded.

The rain still trudged on, but Ashfrost and Brambleheart intertwined tails and kept padding on. Brambleheart blushed a little but a flashback came in her mind.

_(Flashback)_

_"Bramblepaw, come on! Dewpaw exclaimed. Brambleheart smiled cheesily and followed Dewpaw through the forest..._

_"Dewpaw!" Bramblepaw yowled as she slipped off the edge..._

_"I now name you Brambleheart!" Squirrelstar yowled. Brambleheart's eyes locked in gaze with Dewheart's..._

_"__Brambleheart may be WindClan, and be accused of a murdered but but I will stand and stay by her side. She is still the perfect Brambleheart I knew my whole life, cause she is the she-cat I love..."_

_(Reality)_

"Ashfrost, I can't do this..." Brambleheart mewed, and ran the opposite direction. Ashfrost stood there, his gaze locking at his paws, tears forming in his eyes. A tortoiseshell tom chuckled behind a tree, not far from Ashfrost. Ashfrost sighed and padded lonely back to camp, the tortoiseshell tom sneakily following him.

Once at camp, Hollypool looked at Dewheart with happy eyes, vice versa. Brambleheart took noticed at this and walked right past them, and went by Berrynose. She buried her muzzle in her fur.

"Your like the only one who still loves me..." Brambleheart muffled, tears streaming out from her dark blue eyes. Berrynose looked astonished, but he laid his tail onto Brambleheart's back. "It is gonna be alright." he whispered. Brambleheart's eyes darted to where Hollypool was talking to Squirrelstar and Dewheart.

Squirrelstar then nodded and looked at Hollypool worridly but flicked her tail for them to go away. She then called Brambleheart into her den.

"Dewheart wanted me to say, him and Hollypool are mates." Squirrelstar mewed. Brambleheart's eyes looked bewildered. Brambleheart then backed away, about to run out of camp until she ran into a huge tortoiseshell tom.

"AHH!" Brambleheart snarled and sheather her claws. The Clan looked at the comotion at the entrance of camp. Breezeflower poked her head out of the den, then quickly ran to the back of the Queens den. The tortoiseshell tom stared at Brambleheart.

"ThunderClan, I am Wildfang. Deputy of ShadowClan. I will kill anyone who comes in my way to find my missing mate. I know she is here." Wildfang snarled. Brambleheart rolled her eyes. Wildfang twitched and threw a claw right into Brambleheart's chest, making a deep gash.

"STARCLAN!" Brambleheart shrieked. Squirrelstar zoomed out of her den, pinning Wildfang down. "If you hurt my Warriros again, I will attack. Now leave." she snarled. Wildfang rolled his eyes and threw Squirrelstar off of him, and padded back to camp.

X-X-X

Rainpath sorted through her herbs, looking at her stock of Marigold. "Aw man, we're low on Marigold-"

"STARCLAN!" Brambleheart yowled. Rainpath whipped around, and raced towards Brambleheart's side, and noticed the huge gush on her chest. Rainpath panicked and looked at Squirrelstar.

"I can't do anything, we dont have any Marigold..." Rainpath murmured. Squirrelstar turned her head fastly. "Take a Warrior with you and get some, now!"

Rainpath called Amberwhisker over with her. The two trudged on into WindClan territory. There it was, Marigold was spread everywhere. Amberwhisker and Rainpath started picking Marigold, until a looming shadow approached them. Amberwhisker shielded herself infront of Rainpath. Rainpath didn't smell WindClan, she smelled ShadowClan!

"ThunderClan!" he hissed, and leapt onto Amberwhisker, his massive body crushing her.

"RAINPATH RUN!" Amberwhisker yowled desperatley. Rainpath shook her head. "NO! He isn't going to kill you!" Rainpath shrieked, and pounce onto Wildfang's back. Wildfang lifted off of Amberwhisker and slam Rainpath into the ground. Rainpath limply laid, knocked out on the grassy plain. Amberwhisker's tail twitched in anger, her amber eyes showed pure fear. She dragged her claws along his flank, but failed.

"You ThunderClan cats are weak, useless and stupid! I know and you know too Breezeflower is in ThunderClan with MY kits!" Wildfang snarled. Amberwhisker's eyes starting crying. Wildfang loomed over Amberwhisker.

"Let this teach ThunderClan a lesson, a lesson not to _**steal**_ ShadowClan cats!" he snarled and brutally slammed his claws into Amberwhisker's chest. "RAINPATH!" Amberwhisker's shriek boomed through the forest. Rainpath jolted up onto her paws. "AMBERWHISKER!" Rainpath stuttered. Wildfang lifted his paw, full of blood and licked his paw. Amberwhisker's amber eyes went dull, her last words were : "Tell Brambleheart... I'm... sorry..."

Wildfang's eyes darted to Rainpath's fragile body. Rainpath's eyes showed fear. Wildfang chuckled evily.

"I'll let you live, but tell ThunderClan not to mess with ShadowClan. Give Breezeflower and my kits back, and I'll spare your lives." Wildfang whispered into Rainpath's ear, sending shivers down Rainpath's spine. Wildfang left, leaving Rainpath alone with Amberwhisker, dead, lying limply, her blood spraying the once peaceful moor.

X-X-X

Dewheart, Brambleheart and Snowtail were ordered to patrol the WindClan border. The three padded quickly, eager to check the border. They were stop by a corrupting and haunting scream.

"AMBERWHISKER!" Brambleheart's eyes showed worry. Dewheart and Snowtail looked at eachother with worry also, and the three rushed for the source of the scream.

Brambleheart ran the fastest, and halted suddenly, seeing what lied before her. Rainpath burying her head into the side of Amberwhisker, tears rolled off of her light blue eyes, Amberwhisker's body laid limp and sprawled, her amber eyes dull. Blood was splattered everywhere around the two. Rainpath yowled in pain and despair. Brambleheart rushed to Rainpath's side.

Dewheart and Snowtail finally caught up, panting. Dewheart eyes started watering as soon as the sight hit his eyes. Snowtail looked down at his paws, secretly crying. Brambleheart panicked and started breathing fast.

"D-D-Dewherat... g-get Squirrelstar...NOW!" Brambleheart managed to order. Dewheart stood stiff as a stone. Rainpath laid into Brambleheart.

"Amberwhisker said she was sorry, for everything. She loves you..." Rainpath sobbed. Brambleheart sobbed with her. Dewheart finally got up and bolted towards camp.

Squirrelstar came, brought Amberwhisker's limp body to camp. The whole Clan dipped their heads, and some cried, some buried their muzzle into her fur. Breezeflower, of all, was surprisingly the saddest. Brambleheart noticed Dewheart, alone sitting in the corner of the Warriors den. Brambleheart laid her tail on Dewheart's shoulder. Dewheart's eyes flickered in confusion.

"After all I have hurt you, your still comforting me?" he mewed. Brambleheart's eyes watered.

"You helped me at my lowest point, now it's my time to help you at your lowest point." Brambleheart soothed. Dewheart nodded. He turned to Brambleheart,

"If Amberwhisker really dead?" Dewheart managed to choke out. Brambleheart looked at her paws.

"Yes, Dewheart. Amberwhisker, Warrior of ThunderClan, is dead."

**A\N- Review! Tell me if you cried, cause I did! Anyways, how was this chapter?**


	12. The Aftermath

**A\N: This Chapter isn't going to be very long, it is the only aftermath of the previous Chapter!**

Dewheart padded slowly over to Hollypool and licked her ear. Hollypool flicked her tail. "It is going to be alright." she mewed. Dewheart nodded, and gloomily trudged over to where Snowtail and Rainpath were talking.

"I can't belive, she is dead." Snowtail murumered, clearly masking the tears hidden in his eyes. Rainpath closed her eyes in pain. "I could have saved her..."

"No one blames you." Snowtail mewed. Cloudtail came over and gathered Whitewing, Snowtail and Dewheart.

"We got to remain strong, as the last survivors of our family." Cloudtail mewed strongly. The three nodded.

"WHAT?!" Brambleheart yowled, the whole Clan whipped their head to face Brambleheart and Ashfrost.

X-X-X

"You work for Wildfang, I know it!" Ashfrost hissed. Brambleheart's dark blue looked at him with disbelief.

"WHAT?!" Brambleheart yowled. She felt stares burn into her fur. "No way, and don't ever doubt my loyalty!" she snarled. Ashfrost stood where he was, no fear in his eyes. "I saw the way you had Amberwhisker's scruff in your mouth!"

"Oh my StarClan Ashfrost! I was carrying her back!" Brambleheart yeled, in disbelief that the gray tom coulf think such a way. Squirrelstar came between both.

"Ashfrost, quit it." Squirrelstar growled. Brambleheart grunted and padded off to the nursery. Ashfrost rolled his eyes and went to talk with Willowheart.

When Brambleheart arrived to the nursery, Breezeflower was calmly sleeping, along with Silverkit and Nightkit, but Flamekit was staring at Brambleheart, cocking his head. Brambleheart then laughed and padded out the nursery, and looked at the stars.

"The stars will go down, on my watch. StarClan will pay for what they have done to me." Brambleheart whispered harefully to herself, and padded to the Warrior den and drifted her eyes asleep.

**A\N- Next Chatper won't be as boring! Matter of fact, it will be greater!**


	13. The Defensive Flame

**A\N- I am going to try to get this series done ASAP because my brain just hatched a brilliant idea and well, I wanna write it but I wanna finish this series. The special editions will come out way later.**

It was windy, storming, heavy rain and lightning was striking. The winds were blowing. They were so strong that Rainpath clinged to her den. She kept mumbling how mother nature should just quit for a change.

On the other side of camp, Brambleheart huddled close to Dewheart and Hollypool, much to her ignorance. Flamekit, Nightkit and Silverkit were squealing in terror. All of a sudden a pile of herbs flew out into the sky. Squirrelstar secured her claws into the soil.

"ThunderClan calm yourself! Things are fine!" Squirrelstar yowled. Berrynose grunted. "Yeah, and my tail is broken, OF COURSE things aren't fine!"

Snowtail calmly stepped his way over to Rainpath. They huddled close together. The winds suddenly stopped. Point. Blank.

"MY HERBS!" Rainpath shrieked, looking to see there were no herbs except for Watermint and a few things of Marigold. A tortoiseshell tom hid behind the elders den, smirking. He sneaked his way back to ShadowClan. Squirrelstar looked worried.

"Molenose, Cherrystorm, Whitewing and Berrynose go search for missing herbs." Squirrelstar ordered. The warriors who got picked mumbled and grumbled, most from Berrynose, went out to search for the missing herbs. Lionblaze stood proudly beside Squirrelstar.

"I, Brambleheart, Cloudtail, Brackenfur and Ivypool will go to ShadowClan border and check and renew the scent marks." Lionblaze ordered, the cats who had been called got in a group and walked out of the camp.

X-X-X

Back in camp, barely anyone was there. The patrol for herbs were still out, and Lionblaze and Squirrelstar were hunting. Brackenfur was in charge of camp when they were gone. Brambleheart was pacing around camp, boredom clouding her mind when she suddenly halted, inhaling scents in her nose. ShadowClan and RiverClan?!

"ATTACK!" Blackstar battle cried, and ShadowClan cats came swarming into camp, a first patrol led by Wildfang. Brambleheart saw the glint of murder in his amber eyes. She knew, HE was the one to kill Amberwhisker. All of a sudden RiverClan cats came swarming into the ravine, and Reedstar came and pounced onto Brambleheart, easily pinning her.

"Where is Squirrelstar!" he hissed in her ear. Brambleheart snarled her lips back and somehow threw the heavy black tom off of her. Brambleheart turned her head and saw Rainpath battling Wildfang, cornered against the entry of the nursery. Brambleheart was about to help Rainpath but a tan tabby tom barreled himself into Brambleheart. Tanfur!

"So we meet again beautiful." Tanfur whispered seductively, and threw his claw into her flank, causing Brambleheart to yell in pain. Out of the corner of her eye, Sorreltail was flung across the camp. Tanfur darted to her throat, but Brambleheart quickly moved to the side, twisting in the air and landed on Tanfur's back, clawing and ripping fur. Brambleheart leapt off of Tanfur and dashed over to the nursery where Wildfang once was, but, he was gone. Breezeflower's eyes were fading, and started crying. Brambleheart looked at the blood at Breezeflower's side. Brambleheart looked at the blood at her paws as well.

"ShadowClan retreat!" Blackstar yowled, the retreating ShadowClan cats scattered out of the camp, followed by RiverClan cats.

"I'm not a Medicine Cat!" Brambleheart wailed. Hollypool raced to her, and saw the few things of Marigold.

"Use the Mari-"

"MY KITS!" Breezeflower screeched. Cats came barging into the Queens den to see what happened. Brambleheart left Hollypool and darted to Queen's den, and saw Flamekit, crying with blood all over his fur, and blood surrounding him. Brambleheart's eyes went pushed every one back with her shoulders, dipped her head to touch noses with the kit.

"I will be your protecter." Brambleheart whispered, an Flamekit stopped crying. Just then, Squirrlestar, Lionblaze and the patrol came back.

"We ran into RiverClan- Oh my StarClan..." Lionblaze murmured. Squirrelstar's eyes went wide in shock. Brambleheart sauntered over to them.

"ShadowClan stole Nightkit and Silverkit." Brambleheart murmured. Flamekit right beside her, blood still on his fur.

Rainpath looked at her patrol. "Come on everyone thats hurt to my den!" Dovewing let out a horrified screech. "DUSTPELT!"

"He's dead..." Squirrelstar murmured...

**A\N- Yah sorry about killing Dusty, so yeah. Brambleheart defending Flamekit. She still has some good in her :3.**


	14. Greencough

**A\N: This chapter is gonna be really short, just saying and next Chapter is going to be a surprise.**

Graystripe and Sandstorm were stirring in the elders den. Sandstorm groggily shifted her paws and laid her head to the side, suddenly coughing. Dustpelt laid his tail on her pelt. Graystripe padded slowly to Rainpath's den. He poked his head in.

"Hey Rainpath, uh can you check Sandstorm out? I thinl she's got greencough." Graystripe explained. The light gray she-cat nodded and followed the gray tom out of the den. Rainpath saw the elderly pale ginger she-cat laying on her side, sighing out of boredom. Rainpath padded to Sandstorm. The pale ginger she-cat coughed.

"Yep, Sandstorm has Greencough." Rainpath muttered. Sandstorm's eyes drooped. Graystripe looked at Rainpath with worry. "Is she going to make it?"

Rainpath's blue eyes looked worried. "Since her coughing is in the middle stage, I really don't think so..." her voice trailed off. Graystripe looked at Sandstorm with worry.

"It's gonna be alright..."

**A\N: I know this was a pointless chapter, I admit it. Anyways next Chapter is going to be a surprise, and its gonna be awesome.**

**~ Noah**


End file.
